Theifs
by Dark Chrona
Summary: They have already stolen their hearts, so what will happen when they try to steal anything thats of value to them? I don't know! So lets find out!     Pairings: Sango X Miroku, Kohaku X Rin, Souten X Shippo; and maybe others I don't know yet!


**I was bored, plus it kept going in my head and wouldn't stop bugging me about it xP so I wrote it :3 Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Sango, the oldest of them all, was on a hill, staring at a kingdom. Kohaku, who was the second oldest, was leaning on a trunk, watching his older sister. Though before he could say anything to her, the youngest out of them all, jumped on his head, laughing as Kohaku fell over. Concerned, Sango quickly turned around, only to sigh. Souten, the youngest out of the three, had been sitting on a branch that Kohaku was under. Though now she and Kohaku where on the ground. Sango giggled as she had seen Souten smirking with pride as she stood up and put her foot on Kohakus head. Kohaku shot up, ready to get revenge, when Sango gave a small cough, trying to get their attention. Kohaku and Sounte turned to her, listening her breath, waiting for her to talk, and watched her every slightly move, wating for her to move to them. "Lets get going." Sango told them, walking past them, and grabbing her overly large boomarang. Kohaku and Souten stood still, watching their older sister walk past them, then grabbing her weapon. Sango, sighing inwardly, looked back at them, slightly glaring. "Come on! If we don't go now, then we might not steal, or learn, anything of value." Sango told them, still slightly glaring at them, as she went to get her uniform on**(A/N: You know, the Demon Slyers outfit)**. Kohaku, who still was a bit confused, for reasons unknown, watched his sister walk behind a tree to get dressed. Souten, who saw her brothers 'confused' state, walked up to him, and kicked his leg. Kohaku, who held in a little growl, looked down, only to see Souten going behind the same tree as Sango with her uniform. Kohaku, relizing that they would leave him, quickly grabbed his uniform, then ran behind a tree, only on the oppisite side of his sisters. After they came out of the trees, Sango sat down, suprising both of her younger siblings, and patted the ground next to them, smiling happily. Smirking, Souten sat down next to her, Kohaku, who was smiling back, sat on the other side of her. "I'm going to tell you guys our plan to steal anything of value in their Kingdom. Its big, but I'm sure we can do it to night, then we shall leave. Do you understand?" Sango told them, it wasn't ever a question, but they shook their heads yes anyways. Sango, who got that they understood, continued. "I heard from other theifs, that they are one of the best, meaning _richest_, Kingdom in the country." Making Sango smirk, happily. Kohaku slightly frowned at this, while Souten smirked along with Sango. "They must be great pretected, I had heard from some female theifs, who are one of the best, couldn't even steal anything from them. I wonder why? Oh, well, anyways, we will ask them to stay there, only for a night, so we can rest. Then once they are sleeping, we will walk around, searching for their money, or their most valueable things. It should be easy." Sango stated, smiling. Souten and Kohaku nodded their heads in agreement, the plan was always the same, it would only change if something was wrong, though that has never happened. Sango stood up, whistling, while looking up in the sky. Then something with two tails came flying down from the sky, only once she was half way down, she turned into a small kitten, falling softly into Sango's hands. "Ok, lets get going!" Sango smiled, happily as she carried the small kitten, Kirara, and her weapon, Hiraikotsu. Souten, grabbing her overly large Ninja star, Shuriken**(A/N: Means Ninja Star)**, it had a hole in the middle and it has four large pointed ends and two smaller pointed ends between the larger ones, ran to Sango. Kohaku, seeing that he was going to get left, grabbed his weapon, Tsume**(A/N: Means Claw and BTW: you know the last ep of Inuyasha? How Kohaku got that LARGE weapon? Thats the one he has now)**.**(A/N: They all have some of the same weapons like Sango; Kohaku and Souten have the same sword she has, which is called Wakizashi, and they have that hidden weapon that she has, which is called Dagger Gauntlet)** Kohaku, running to catch up to his sisters and Kirara, who went into her bigger form, had smiled.

_**Inside the Kingdom's house**_

"Ah, I'm so bored... There hasn't been a woman over here for awhile..." A monk, who was sitting down on a chair and staring outside a large window, sighed. Then a little girl, putting her hair in, though having some trouble, walked over to him.

"But big brother, you had just seen a girl two days ago here!" The girl told him, as he put her hair up, the ponytail on the side of her head. He sighed again, more depressed.

"Don't remind me... She ran away from here!" He sighed, staring out the window again. Then, hearing small footsteps behind them, Miroku glanced behind him. "Shippo, we know your there." He said, shaking his head, slightly.

"Aw! How? I was really quiet!" The red haired boy, who was the youngest, pouted. "Miroku! You must have been cheating! I bet you looked behind you before you saw or heared me!" Shippo said, still pouting, as he crossed his arms together. Rin, who was giggling, raised her hand, letting it sway back and forth.

"I saw you, Miroku-sama! You glance back before you-" The little girl, who didn't get to finish, stated. Miroku glanced at her, depressed again.

"Rin!" Miroku complained, making Shippo smirk with happyness. Though before the fight could last any longer, and Shippo getting punched, the door opened. Miroku, Rin, and Shippo looked at the door, slightly confused as to what the person wanted with them.

"Master Miroku, Master Rin, and Master Shippo, there are some strange people in the village! One boy-" Miroku groaned inwardly. "and two girls! What should we do?" The man asked, concern shown in his voice. Rin and Shippo both put their hands on their chins, thinking. Miroku, on the other hand, smirked.

"Let us go visit our new guest! They must be here for a reason!" Miroku, who was smiling happily, got up and started to leave, only turning back slightly. "Come on you two! Let us not be rude to our guest!" Rin and Shippo sighed and gave each other disgusted glances, both knew that Miroku just wanted to see the two girls.

Once outside, Miroku waited by the entrance to the castle, looking for the two woman that were supposed to be here. He heard Rin and Shippo, panting, behind him. He turned around, slightly unhappy. "They aren't here yet-" Though he was cut off, Rin and Shippo thanked the heavens, by a man shouting.

"Ah! A demon has come!" The man screamed, running away. Miroku, Rin, and Shippo's eyes widened as they looked down the street, only to see a large demon about to attack a small girl. Rin and Shippo gasped, horrifed. Miroku, without a second thought, ran towards the little girl. Though before he was even close, he heard a womens voice, which made him look around.

"Hiraikotsu!" The voice shouted just as an overly large boomarang came flying down and cut off the demons arm, after it cryed in pain, it looked up. Miroku, who followed its gaze, saw another demon with two tails flying down. Just as it landed, a women, a small boy and small girl jumped off it, taking weapons out. The women spoke, which Miroku relized, was the same voice just a little bit ago. "Souten! Can you take care of this demon? Kohaku get everybody away from here. I'll take care of the little girl." Sango ordered. Kohaku, who didn't even nod, started to get people away from there while Souten took out her weapon, which was kept on her back.

"Easy!" She said, smirking. She got ready to through her overly large ninja star. "Shuriken!" She shouted as she threw her weapon. Shippo, who was horrifed, now clapped. Her tricks had been better then his, plus she was attacking a demon! Though once the demons upper body had been cut off from its lower body, it tryed to crawl away. Souten, who was waiting for her weapon to come back, left her weapon, which was flying back and was now flying away from her. She took out her sword, still running towards the demon, and stabbed it in its head. It cryed in pain as it started to desolve, leaving nothing but its bones, then Souten relized she didn't have her strongest weapon. She looked up at the sky, seeing that it was about to be infront of Kohaku, waved her hand at him, getting his attention. "Kohaku! Catch my Shuriken!" Souten told him, pointing at it. Kohaku, who had just told some people that it was now alright to come back, looked up at his little sisters call. Seeing her Shuriken, he jumped on a roof, trying to get a better way to catch it. It was coming at him with terrible speed, making Rin nervious. _Why isn't he running away?_ Rin thought, as she watch it about to come into contact with him. Rin gasped, but sighed in relief once she saw that he had easily caught it and was jumping off the roof. Souten, who had been running to Kohaku, smiled and waved at him happily. "Thanks Kohaku! I owe you!" Souten grinned. Kohaku, rolling his eyes, knowing she wouldn't ever repay him, gave it back to her.

Sango walked up to them, the little girl had gone back to her mother. "It was nothing serious atleast. She had just tripped and sprained her knee, so she won't be able to walk for a little bit, but once its all healed she should be as good as new." Sango told them, making them both, Kohaku and Souten, sigh in relief. "We had just gotten here in time." Sango told them, Souten ignored that and put her hands behind her head, while Kohaku had a serious face and nodded in agreement. "Souten, go get your sword. I don't want it to get dirty with that demons blood, or let one of the smaller kids here take it." Sango told her, pointing towards all the small kids getting closer to her sword. Souten, almost gasping in horror, ran up, making all the children run except one.

"Oi! Kid! Away from my sword!" Souten told him, waving her fist in the air as she ran up to him, once she was a few inchs from him, she stared him down. Shippo gulped, but tryed his best to glare back at her, though it was in vein when she punched him in the head. Shippo, who was now slightly angry, growled at her. "Move, shrimp!" She ordered as she pushed him out of the way and grabbed her bloody sword. Studying her sword, she ran back to Sango. "Its dirty. Is there water anywhere?" Souten asked, glacing the small Kingdom, though she saw none. Sango, who also looked around, shook her head no. Though before the conversation could last any longer, Miroku and Rin came over to them, bowing once the reached them. Souten, Sango, and Kohaku tilted their heads, a little confused. "Who are you? The headman? And his wife? Heh." Souten slightly joked, only to get a glare from her older sister, which was enough to make her shut up.

"Heh, no I'm not. I'm his son, Miroku. This is my little sister, Rin. And our little brother,- Shippo?" Miroku called, looking behind him. Then a small noise was heared and Shippo was hiding behind Mirokus leg. "Um, this is Shippo." Miroku told them, trying to shack him off his leg. Sango giggled a little bit seeing that he didn't let go.

"I'm Sango, the eldest. This is Kohaku, the second eldest. And this is Souten, she is the youngest. We are from the Demon Slyers town." Sango told him. Miroku nodded.

"Sango is a lovely name. I see that you have some good skills there." Miroku told her. Though Sango, Kohaku, and Souten all looked at each other, until Souten went up and punched his head, though nobody saw how she did it.

"Idiot! I did that! Pay attention to the people who saved your village!" Souten told him, staring him down even though he was much taller. Miroku, who was rubbing his head, went into a little daydream state.

"I was~. She saved that small village girl~. I even got a nice veiw of her-" Miroku, who was about to finish, got hit with a bucket. Shippo, then jumped on his shoulders and smaked his head.

"Your such a perv! She will just leave like the rest! Not that I mind, you'll never get married at this rate!" Shippo scoffed, though after he was done talking, Miroku punched his head, making Shippo fall to the ground.

"Anyways, please follow my to our house. You saved our village, so you can spend the night. Then by tomarrow in the afternoon, you all shall be rested and will be able to leave heathy." Miroku told them, though it almost sounded as if he was begging. Sango, inwardly smirking, agreed smiling. "Ah, thats good. Follow me." He told them as he started to lead the way to his house. Rin, who had been quiet the whole time, which was strange, walked a little slower until she was standing next to Kohaku. Kohaku, who had noticed this, ignored her and her stares at him. Rin, who had noticed he was ignoring her, which made her get a bit angry, saw that they where walking past her secret hide-out. Smirking evily, she grabbed Kohaku's hand and ran towards the corner of the house. Kohaku, who felt like he had just had a heart attack, silently gasped and reached his hand out to his sisters. Sango and Souten noticed that he wasn't there and looked at him. Though before they could chase after him. Miroku spoke. "Its ok. Rin just wants to show him her secret hide-out. They should be back in a little bit." Miroku told them, Souten and Sango moved their hands away from their swords. Miroku, who was still daydreaming about Sango, led them to their room. "Would you two like to share a room? And what about that little boy?" Miroku asked them.

Sango, before Souten could reply, answered him. "Yes, we are going to share a room, and could Kohaku get a room next to ours? And maybe they can be conntected?" Sango asked him, hopful. Miroku nodded, though he wanted to touch her butt, he noticed that Souten was there, glaring at his every move. Miroky inwardly sighed, then grabbed Shippo, who was still on his shoulder.

"Miss Souten, Shipp here will show you the kitchen and then the garden. How does that sound?" Miroku asked, ignoring Shippos complains and plea's. Souten, whos glare seemed to be saying 'idiot', crossed her arms.

"Hmph! That sounds boring! Why would I want to see the kitchen or the garden?" Souten asked, annoyed by his stupidity. Miroku sighed, holding onto Shippo tighter.

Sango, who thought of this as a great chance, grabbed Souten. "I'll talk to her about it." Sango said as she dragged Souten to the other end of the room, ignoring her complaints. Souten, who was pouting, stared at her, waiting for her to talk. "Souten, this is a great chance to try to find their hidden treasures! Please! Think about it, if we find it sooner, then we can leave fast. And I would love to leave, that monk seems to be strange." Sango mumbled to Souten, slightly glancing at Miroku, who punched Shippos head. Souten sighed, but smirked.

"Fine, fine." Souten waved her off as she was infront of Miroku, who was holding the bruised Shippo. Souten, though she felt strange doing so, grabbed Shippos hand and started to walk away. "Come on! Show me the coolest places you got here!" Souten ordered him as she dragged him out of the room. Miroku, who was now grinning inside, turned to Sango.

"Well, Miss Sango. What shall we ever do?" Miroku said as he sat on her bed and patted the empty space behind it. Sango, who was turned around, eyed him. Then it clicked. Sango, who was smirking, turned around.

"Miroku-_kun_~" Sango said, with slight disgust in her voice, though Miroku didn't seem to noticed as his eyes sparkled. "How about we talk about your secrets? And once you are done telling me all of them, then I'll tell you some of mine. Deal?" Sango said in a girly voice, looking hopfully at him. Miroku, who didn't fully understand, nodded his head. Sango inwardly smirked.

"Ok, hmmm... My first secret would be that I like all pretty women!" Miroku confessed, but if you knew him for awhile you would have already known that. Sango, who got a small tick mark, stared at him like he was an idiot. Miroku, who didn't notice, continued. "And another one is I always ask them to 'bear my child'." He told her. This time, Sango fell _down_ in suprise and disgust. Miroku, though, continued. "Hm, oh yes!" He remembered. Miroku turned to Sango, who just got back up and was staring at him disgusted, and grabbed her hands. Sango, who was blushing, tryed to back away. Miroku, who noticed her deep blush, pushed her up against a wall, smiling. "I love you, Miss Sango. Will you live with me? And bear my children?" Miroku asked, putting his face a couple of inchs from her face. Sango, who was blushing madly and confused as to what to say, remembered that he says that to every pretty girl. Getting a tickmark on her head, since she remembered, and slapped him. Miroku, who has never been slapped before, looks at her shocked. Sango, who looked at him angerly, looked away from him, and kicked him out of her room.

"I would like to be alone now. Goodbye, pervy monk." Sango said, head held up high, and shut the door on his face. Miroku sighed, depressed. Then he relized something. _She didn't leave... All the other I have told this too just blushed and quickly left... But she slapped me-_ He winced once he touched it. _-and made me leave, but shes still here!_ Miroku, who was now happy, jumped up from the floor and went to the kitchen.

_**Souten and Shippo**_

Souten, who didn't really want to, had went to the garden with Shippo. Shippo bent down next to a patch of rare blue roses and picked one, smelling it, and then handing it towards Souten. "Here! Smell it." Shippo told her. Souten, who took it from Shippo, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. Shippo, who didn't want to give it to her, gasped.

"This is stupid! I ment something cool! Not something stupid like this!" Souten told him, her back towards him and arms crossed. Shippo, who was staring at the ground, made his hands go into fists. Souten turned to him, about to tell him he was more of a girl then a boy, but got tackled instead. Suprised, Souten got punched in the face, though it was a soft punch. Souten saw that it was Shippo, and growled lowly. "Your burring your own grave, _runt_!" Souten growled at him as she tackled him, making her be on the top and him at the bottom. Shippo, who tryed to get out, kicked and punched at her aimessly, since his eyes were closed. Souten, who was a much better fighter, dodged his attacks easily, and punched his stomache. Shippo, who gasped for sudden breath, laughed. Souten looked confused, but slightly smirked. Getting off of him, Souten helped him up. Shippo, who grabbed her hand for support, punched her in the face once he was up, laughing afterwards. Souten, who had a shocked look on her face, felt the spot that he had hit with her fingernails.

"Hmph, thats for hitting me. We are even now." Shippo told her, smirking, as he held back a small laugh. Souten, who wanted to punch him in the nose, smirked instead and sat down.

"Fine, fine." She told him, laying down on the grass, slowly falling asleep. Shippo, who saw she wasn't going to punch him anytime soon, layed down next to her and slowly fell asleep.

_**Kohaku and Rin**_

After Rin had 'kidnapped' him, Kohaku had tryed to escape, though it was in vein as Rin had looked about to cry each time. Kohaku, who had started to get annoyed, deicided to convince Rin to leave. "Rin, its getting dark, I need to find my sisters." Kohaku told her, as he helped her off the ground, she had been picking some flowers while he was talking.

"Kohaku-kun! Here you go!" She smiled at him, giggling as he took the small flowers. Noticing this, Kohaku smiled back, slightly blushing. Rin, who started to walk away from him, turned back around, grinning madly as she stretched her arms out and ran towards Kohaku. "Look! I'm a bird! Haha!" Rin laughed like a little kid, Kohaku started to laugh a bit. Though once Rin was only a tiny bit away from him, she tripped. Rin, wide eyed and scared, closed her eyes tightly shut. Kohaku, who saw her trip, grabbed her, but instead she had fallen on top of him. Kohaku, who was laying on the ground, grunted and looked on his chest, only seeing Rin on it. Rin looked up, her face went red. Kohaku sat up, Rin sitting on his lap. Kohaku's eyes made him seem like he was daydreaming as his face became closer, making Rin blush. "K-kohaku...?" Rin mumbled, her face redder.

"Rin..., forgive me..." Kohaku mumbled back at her as his face closed the space between them. Rin, who noted that Kohaku's eyes were closed, kissed back and closed her eyes just as the sun disappeared, making it, to Rin, more romantic.

**o0o**

**I know... It ended weird, lol, I only ended it like this 'cause I thought it would be cute ^_^ Heh, thanks for R&R!**


End file.
